Doctor Eternity (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Spy, medium (fraud) | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Al Avison | First = Captain America Comics Vol 1 22 | Last = Captain America Comics Vol 1 22 | HistoryText = The man who would become Doctor Eternity was a Nazi spy who was active during World War II. By January of 1943, he had become one of the FBI's most wanted Nazi operatives. When Congressman Barlow's Anti-Nazi committee was getting too close to discovering the location of his operations, the spy was determined to come up with a plan to eliminate Barlow. He came up with the alter ego of Dr. Eternity, a medium who claimed to be able to summon spirits from beyond the grave at his "Vault of Departed Spirits", a tomb located under a country home. The persona he developed was one steeped in mysticism and rituals but relied heavily on trickery using a projector camera to make the supposed spirits of the dead appear before his victims. With this set up complete, Dr. Destiny sent a letter to Barlow claiming that the spirit of his dead brother wished to speak of him. His brother having an interest in communicating from the afterlife, Barlow decided to accept the invitation and had his chauffeur Sam drive him out there. While Sam waited in the car, Barlow went into the house. When another customer seeking to talk to her deceased son arrived, she frightened Sam so badly that he shrieked in fear. Her screams were heard by Private Captain America and James Barnes who happened to be in the area and went and investigate as Captain America and Bucky. Realizing that there was no immediate danger, the two heroes were about to leave when within the house Dr. Destiny summoned the "spirit" of Barlow's brother which after telling him he was destined to die suddenly keeled over. Destiny then took the woman prisoner and when Captain America and Bucky raced down to investigate the source of Barlow's scream, they soon found themselves stumbling in the dark. Destiny then grabbed Bucky and knocked him out and attempted to convince the woman that the soul of her son was trapped inside Bucky's body and that killing Bucky would release it. Realizing the truth, the woman began screaming, allowing Captain America to pinpoint their location and come to his sidekick's aid. However, Captain America was overpowered and tied up. Soon, Destiny's superiors showed up and captured Sam as well and then placed all the men in a locked tomb that when sealed would prevent any air from getting in. The woman meanwhile managed to break free from her bonds and rescue the others before they could suffocate in the tomb. Captain America and Bucky then got the drop on Destiny and his spies, knocking them all out. Realizing Destiny was wearing a mask, Cap unmasked him revealing his true identity. They were then turned over to the authorities. Eternity's subsequent fate is unrecorded. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}